Outbreak/Quotes
This is the list of the characters' quotes from the Exo Zombies map Outbreak. Decker |-|Exosuit= |-|Power-Ups and Exo Upgrades= |-|Reloading= |-|Killing Zombies= |-|Miscellaneous= Kahn |-|Exo Suit= |-|No Ammo= |-|Power-ups and Exo Upgrades= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Orbital Drop= Lilith |-|Exosuit= |-|No Ammo= |-|Power-up= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Orbital Drop= Oz |-|Beginning= |-|Power-ups & Exo Upgrades= |-|3D Printer= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Doing the Easter Egg= |-|Orbital Drop= An-G |-|Weapons= |-|Power stations= |-|Power ups= |-|Miscellaneous= Multiple Characters Conversations Decker & Kahn '''Decker:' Phew... This is crazy. Kahn: No shit. What's your point? Decker: We're gonna make it through this. Kahn: Well you sound pretty confident. Decker: I've been training for this. Kahn: Oh you've been training for this?? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Decker: You see sir, what did I tell you? We made it this far. Kahn: We got a long way to go, Decker. Decker: Just gotta hold out a little longer... Kahn: Who the fuck do you think is coming to save us, Decker? Decker: Atlas will come for us. They never leave a man behind. Kahn: Lemme tell ya... You don't know them the way I do. Decker: Look, they... keep sending us supply drops, don't they? Atlas is watching! Kahn: They're watching alright... Decker: I'm telling you, they are going to come. They want us alive! Kahn: That's what troubles me... Decker: I don't get you. Aren't you corporate? Aren't you valuable to them? Kahn: Not the way you think I am. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Kahn: Decker! What do you think is really going on here?! Decker: I'll tell you what we're fucking doing. We're fighting for our FUCKING LIVES here, that's what! Kahn: THINK! What started this?! Why wasn't I told?! Decker: Must've been an oversight. Kahn: Decker, don't you see? Oz is right! We're expendable!! Decker: Well I don't fucking know, Oz is crazy! And lemme tell you something else: you're fucking crazy. Decker & Oz Decker: Gotta tell you, you're a pretty good shot, old man! Oz: Thanks. Decker: Hey Oz, I'm not too bad myself, huh? Oz: Could use some work. Decker: You were joking about my shooting, ain't that right Oz? Oz: You're too tense. Loosen up, kid. Decker: I'm sorry, "kid"? Were you paying attention, Oz? I'm a crackshot! Oz: You're a crack-something... Decker: Oz, where in the world would you have seen a better shot than me? Oz: Lilith is pretty good. Decker: Fuck off... Oz: Stop trying to impress everyone, just kill shit. Decker: You're kind of a dick, Oz. You know that? Oz: And they say I'm the crazy one... Decker: I was just thinking, when Atlas rescues us, I kinda hope you get left behind. Oz: I think Atlas is laughing at you right now, they're fucking laughing at you. Decker: So, what? You really don't think Atlas is coming? Oz: How about you work on shutting the fuck up? Decker: Hey Oz, lemme ask you something: if you hate Atlas so much, why do you work for them? Oz: I'm surrounded by a hundred mutant zombie things, and one idiot who won't... SHUT THE FUCK UP! Decker: The fuck is with you Oz, what's your problem?! Decker & Lilith Lilith: Decker, are you smiling? Decker: That's just the adrenaline pumping. Lilith: You're enjoying this too much, Decker. Decker: I think you're just jealous that I'm a better shot than you. Lilith: I'm a better everything than you. Decker: Shut it, Lilith. Lilith: Shot my first gun today, Decker. I'm as good as you. You, what uh, trained your whole life? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Lilith: '''You're such a badass, Decker. How come you never became a full-on soldier? '''Decker: Security's an important job. Lilith: Did a helluva job today, didn't you? Decker: Hey what's your problem, Lilith? Lilith: Really?? Look around. Decker: Don't have to pretend with me, Lilith. Lilith: Pretend? Decker: I know what you're up to, you're playing the tough girl. You don't wanna look weak. Lilith: Got news for you, Decker: I AM the tough girl, and you're a total asshat. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Decker: I'm sorry about earlier, alright? I didn't mean to... Lilith: Just fucking shoot things, alright Decker? Decker: Hey Lilith? Do me a favor and squeeze the trigger. Lilith: What? Decker: No, you're pulling. Don't pull. Squeeze, you'll aim better. Lilith: You don't need to follow me around, Decker. Decker: I wasn't! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Decker: Hey Lilith, you're acting like a bitch and it's gonna get us killed! I don't know what your problem is, but we're in this together! Lilith: Trust me... You're in this all by yourself. Lilith & Kahn Lilith: What was in Sub-Level 6? Kahn: Hell if I know. Lilith: Aren't you in charge? Kahn: Does it look like I'm in charge? Lilith: Kahn, how could you not know about any of this? How did you not? Kahn: I'm asking myself the same question... Lilith, how did you know about Sub-Level 6? You worked in IT, right? Lilith: Oh, you wanna be friends now? Kahn: No... but I've heard about you. You were caught snooping in other people's emails. Lilith: So uhh... How long have you known about the email thing? Kahn: A week. Lilith: Why wasn't I fired? Kahn: Maybe I wanted to know what they said too. Lilith: We're not friends, Kahn. I don't trust you. Kahn: I just wanna live through this, same as you. Lilith: Why won't Atlas come for you? Aren't you some kind of big-shot? Kahn: Things change... Lilith, if we survive, and if Atlas does come... Lilith: Then what? Kahn: It might not be a good thing. You understand? Lilith: Kahn, what do you know that I don't? Kahn: I've been doing the math... It doesn't add up. Lilith: I don't trust you, Kahn. Kahn: You shouldn't. You shouldn't trust anyone. Oz & Kahn Oz: I saw what was in Sub-Level 6, Kahn. Kahn: You saw it? How? How did you see it? Oz: I mop the floors, remember? Kahn: Oz... What did you see down there? Oz: I saw our future. Kahn: Oh, so you think you saw our future in Sub-Level 6? Oz: As if you didn't know, Kahn. Kahn: Oz, corporate didn't tell me about any of this... What did you see? Oz: You're serious? They really didn't tell you? Now why is that? Kahn: Oh, you're full of shit. You didn't see a damn thing down there, did you? Oz: Oh, I'm full of shit? Kahn: Oz, if you have information, spill it. Oz: I saw Atlas' new pet, alright? I watched it eat the face of a lab tech. The poor fucker mutated into whatever the hell these things are now... You're just like the rest of the white-collars. Kahn: Except I'm stuck here with you. Oz: Kahn, I don't like you, I don't trust you. Just stay the fuck away from me. Kahn: Feeling's mutual, pal. Oz & Lilith Oz: Reminds me of the war. Lilith: You were in a war? Which war, Oz? Oz: Uh, whichever one they were given. Lilith: Which war did you serve in? Oz: Take your pick. Lilith: Admit it, Oz. You haven't seen anything like this before. Oz: Just in the basement earlier today. Lilith: And just what exactly did you see in the basement? Oz: Crazy shit. Looked a lot like this. Lilith: You're out of your mind, Oz. Oz: We're fighting fucking mutant zombie things, I think I'm holding up okay. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Oz: I'm getting hungry. Lilith: How could you think about food now?? Oz: Because I'm hungry, that's how. Lilith: Don't phase out on me Oz. Come on, I need you in the game. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Oz: Just thinking about a juicy pork sandwich right now. Lilith: You still hungry, Oz? Oz: No. Lilith: No? Oz: I found something chewy to nibble on. Lilith: I know. The zombies. Oz: Lilith, you know they're watching us, right?... Atlas. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Lilith: Hey Oz, how do you think Atlas is watching? Oz: Satellites, security cameras,... Oh they're watching. Lilith: If Atlas is watching... Why aren't they helping? Oz: They are helping, don't you get it? Lilith: Okay Oz, tell me your theory: what is Atlas doing?! Oz: What aren't they doing?! Think about it Lilith: we work at a genetics research facility. Lilith: Yeah I got that, what are you really saying? Oz: We're just lab rats, Lilith. Understand? We're puppets... Like what you see, Atlas? Do you?? Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Quotes